Teen Titans- Go!
by ForeverTitan0013
Summary: When the Brotherhood of Evil decides to unleash their secret weapon on the Doom Patrol's youngest member, a lot of lives are changed. Read on, to learn more about the potential sixth Teen Titan.


"We have just received word, that the child has quit the Doom Patrol.", The Brain said, in his robotic voice.  
"We must take advantage at the soonest. Call Shira."  
Madame Rouge set off, to summon her daughter, the secret weapon of the Brotherhood of Evil. The Doom Patrol knew nothing about her. Born to Madame Rouge, and the Atlantean king, Shira was enrolled in Hive Academy at a young age, in order to turn her into a ruthless villain, to be unleashed, when the time came.  
"It is time, for you to demonstrate your ability, Shira", the brain said, once Madame Rouge reappeared, with her daughter.  
If you ever came across Shira, on any ordinary day, you wouldn't think that this is someone with superhuman powers. You would be taken in by the bright, turquoise eyes, and black hair, but never would there be a sign that this girl is a force to be reckoned with.  
Monsieur Mallah and General Immortus remained silent, during the entire exchange.  
"You must get to the boy, and subsequently the Doom Patrol", the Brain told her. Shira silently nodded.  
"Do not fail us, on this mission. There will be consequences, following your failure", Madame Rouge warned her.  
"I understand, mother. And don't worry, because Shira NEVER loses", the girl replied, with a confident air.  
"The child is in the West Coast, near Jump City. Leave now", General Immortus said. The girl set off, without another word.

The boy was a shape-shifter, too. But he could only take the form of animals. But then, spotting him wouldn't be too difficult, given that he was green. These thoughts were running through Shira's mind, while she patrolled Jump City, searching for him. While lost in thought, she found herself in the midst of a green explosion. Once all the commotion died down, she saw a woman, who appeared to be bound, by cuffs. Her eyes were glowing, and she was speaking in a strange language. A fight, already. Before she could subdue her opponent, however, the woman was struck, by a foreign object. Shira didn't have to wait long, for its source. Out of nowhere, Batman's sidekick, Robin appeared, and fought the woman. Had Batman relocated here? Where was Batman? While pondering these thoughts, Shira's desired target appeared. The woman was now subdued, by a green ibex. Beast Boy. Taking hold of her opportunity, Shira manipulated the water, from a nearby fire hydrant, and used it, to strike the woman. The Brotherhood had warned her, against using her mother's powers, to protect her true identity.  
"Who are you?", Beast Boy and Robin had noticed that the girl in a blue dress, and slacks, not far from them was the source of the water manipulation.  
"Shira", she said, simply. The two of them continued to stare at her, until she pointed out that the strange woman was going to haul a bus, at them. Before they could act, however, a man caught hold of the bus, and stopped it crushing them, and everyone else in the vicinity.  
"Who's in here, trashing my neighborhood?!", he yelled. Shira noticed he was wearing a hood, and tracks. He must be an athlete. The four of them prepared to attack her, before being stopped, by a sudden black shield.  
"Maybe fighting isn't the answer", a girl in a blue cloak said, appearing from nowhere.  
It was then, that they all realized that the woman had handcuffs. It was Robin, who removed them. What happened next came as a surprise to all of them. The woman kissed Robin. and proceeded to tell him to stay away from her. Then she was off. Robin decided to find the girl, and figure out what the issue was. The others, however thought it wise to not interfere. Shira was unsure about what to do, now. Her mission was to subdue Beast Boy, who was right there, asking if she wanted a pizza. "Uhh...", she wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want to reveal her true colors too soon. Especially with the man in the sweat suit around. She couldn't explain it, but now that he was leaving, she felt like calling out to him, to stay. She was feeling emotions of attachment, for the first time in her life. Beast Boy was tagging alongside him, now wanting to 'hang out'. The man rebuffed him, and pulled his hood down, revealing himself to be a robot.  
"I had an accident, and now I'm a monster! A cyborg!", he yelled. Shira's feelings intensified, in those few seconds. She was more intrigued, than frightened. Apparently, Beast Boy felt the same, for he got very excited, and was all over the man.  
"And what're you lookin' at?", Cyborg suddenly yelled, at Shira.  
"I-I-nothing!", she said, backtracking.  
At that moment, a hologram appeared, of an alien species, stating that they wanted the woman, and the city would be destroyed, if anyone attempted to help her. At that moment, Robin returned, and decided to save her. Shira, still unsure about what to do stayed behind, just as the strange girl was doing.  
"You two coming?", Robin asked them.  
"If you knew what I am, you wouldn't want me around", the strange girl replied.  
"I know enough. Now what about you? Shira, was it?"  
Shira nodded. "You sure?", she asked, tentatively. They all nodded.  
They tracked the woman, at a video store, eating candy and popcorn. She seemed enraged, on their reappearance, and despite assurances that they were friends, she continued to be hostile towards them, and told them that the aliens, called the Gordinians were delivering her, a prize, to a Citadel, as their servant, never to return. It was at that moment, that the aliens arrived, again. Somehow, the six of them managed to subdue the entire horde, but not without eliciting another hologram, from them, informing everyone of the Earth's impending destruction. At that moment, everyone seemed to panic, and blame one another, for what happened.  
"QUIET!", the girl in blue yelled, suddenly. Everyone then realized that they would have to work together, to get out of this mess.  
The girl teleported them, to the Gordinian's ship, and they all stole away. Meanwhile, Shira saw Cyborg reassuring the girl, that she fit in, just fine with them, and felt a series of negative emotions. Shira had no emotional attachments, back at Hive Academy. There, it was strictly business. Now, however, she was beginning to enjoy the others' company. Suddenly, Beast Boy alerted them to get a move on. They reached the front of the ship, where the Gordinians were just about to start destroying the Earth. It was then, that they started the ambush. At first, all seemed to be going well. Years of training proved well. Shira did not have to stop herself, using her mother's powers, and only used her Atlantean powers, which worked well, given that there was water, below them. Their energy was not infinite, however. The Gordinians slowly began to overpower the six of them. Suddenly, the girl became very enraged, and shouted out, for the first of many times "Azerath, Metrium Zinthos!", and subdued all the Gordinians, save for their leader, Lord Troggar, who was preparing to attack her and Beast Boy. Shira, meanwhile was helping Cyborg rewire Cyborg's arm, into a weapon, after Robin made the observation that it could be done. Usually, Shira was no nonsense, but handling Cyborg's arm sent a flurry of emotions coursing through her, first and foremost that her heart was racing, frantically. Somehow, the job was done.  
"How are you feeling?", she asked, breathlessly.  
"Fine. Let's see how it works", Cyborg replied.  
"Fast! He's going to hurt them!"  
Shira was extremely tense, as Cyborg aimed the sonic cannon, at Troggar. She needn't have worried though, because the blast succeeded in overpowering him, and cyborg was able to revert back to his regular arm, without losing any power, or slowing down.  
"I'm only gonna say this once. Booyah!", he said.  
Later, the five of them were standing on a nearby island, which had a nice view, and was worth living on, as Raven, the loner, pointed out.  
Suddenly, The alien woman appeared, and thanked them all for saving her, and asked if she could live on Earth, to which they readily agreed.  
"Cyborg and I made these. We figured they'd be a good way, to keep in touch", Robin said, handing out communicators, to everyone.  
"OR, we could all just live over here", Shira suggested.  
"Totally! I'm in!", Beast Boy agreed.  
The others tentatively agreed, as well. At this, Shira felt pangs of guilt, for being part of a plot. This was the first time that she truly felt like she wasn't just something to be used, and thrown, at others' wills. The feeling passed, after she realized what the Brotherhood would do, if she didn't carry out her mission, and reverted back to her emotionless self. And she also knew that, given a choice between saving the world, and taking over it, which she'd choose.


End file.
